Shinobi DxD
by Magd305TLC
Summary: Un antiguo Shinobi es traido de regreso de entre los muertos por gracia de los Dioses antiguos,con fragmentos de su vida pasada deberá aprender a sobrevivir a esta nueva época,eliminar amenazas que al parecer saben más que él y sobre todo descubrír porque está de nuevo vivo. Esto con ayuda de nuevos amigos y amores


Este fic esta inspirado en varios autores y sobre todo en series de anime y juegos,espero les guste y sin mas vamos !

Prologo:Un jodido despertar !

La luna llena se alzaba imponente sobre la pacifica Ciudad bajo ella,en ocaciones y de manera aislada,densas nubes la opacaban,ocultando su magnificencia,las frias ventiscas otoñales hacian danzar las copas de los arboles a los alrededores,el silencio nocturno solo era rompido por el leve susurro de los animales quienes amparados por la noche salian de sus escondites...

Fue en esas altas horas de la madrugada cuando un grito gutural salido desde las profundidades de la tierra se pudo escuchar a kilometros a la redonda !

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH...CARAJA MADREEEEE !-

Salido desde la tierra humeda por la brisa,una figura claramente masculina gritaba adolorida abrazándose a si mismo en un inutil intento de mitigar el temblor que lo aquejaba,cubierto de tierra y lodo no era posible distinguir ninguna de sus facciones,respiraba de manera agitada ,tratando de tomar enormes bocabadas de aire,jadeando ante la presion de sus pulmones

-Mmmggghh...duele !...Aaahhh...Mierda!-

Aun con medio cuerpo enterrado,se apreciaba harapos de ropa rasgada ,podrida por el tiempo y apenas cubriéndolo,tal vez cuero y piezas de metal oxidado en algun tiempo brindaron proteccion...

Hoy no era posible decir eso

Temblando cual hoja al viento abrio poco a poco sus ojos ,luchando aun con el dolor fantasma que lo envolvia ,la tenue luz de la luna se filtro por sus pupilas marrones ,acto reflejo volvio a cerrarlos

-Ah Putisima madre !-se quejo tapandose con su brazo derecho el rostro en reflejo -Alguien apague la jodida luz !

"Respira ...Exhala...respira "

Repitio el proceso una y otra vez hasta que creyo conveniente volver a intentarlo,lo cual tuvo algo de exito ,no era que estuviera al 100% pero logro darse cuenta de que era de noche y el frio le empezaba a calar hasta los huesos...fue en ese preciso instante que una realidad lo golpeo de lleno !

-Espera un momento -

Sus ojos se agrandaron y su mirada se dirigio hacia sus manos con extrema atencion,era como si por primera vez viera sus extremidades

Estaba vivo !

-Que clase de jodida hechiceria hereje es esta ?-se cuestiono bastante curioso por el simple hecho de estar de nuevo en el mundo de los vivos !-No hay manera en el puto infierno de esto !-

Al parecer parecia indignado y molesto por ese sencillo acontecimiento ,si es que su lenguaje soez y expresiones furiosas lo delataban

Levanto la vista y observo sus alrededores,al menos darse una idea de donde estaba,solo vio arboles y mas arboles ,nada que pudiera ayudarlo ,viendo que no sacaria nada ,procedio a mirarse el torso aun cubierto de la poca tela que lo cubria ,alzo una ceja al verse mas detenidamente

-Al menos no estoy desnudo -

Era un hecho conocido que a los muertos,muchas veces ,si no es todas,se les despojaba no solo de sus pertenencias por muchas o pocas que estas fueran,dejandolos desnudos a pudrirse al sol o ser devorados por animales salvajes,sin ningún tipo de concideracion por ellos

Estaba agradecido de que alguien se haya tomado la molestia de enterrarlo,asi no pasaria vergüenzas al exponerse,lo que si le extraño era no ver su arma y demas artículos que él llevaba aun consigo antes de morir...

Porque aun en tan lamentable estado ,él recordo que moria en una lucha contra una clase de abominacion llamada DEMONIO,ese era el nombre que los monjes y eruditos le dieron a la criatura...

Rememoraba que durante su niñez,los ancianos y cuentacuentos narraban historias de como el mundo de los demonios y humanos estaba paralelo uno con el otro,de ahi las atrocidades que naide queria dar sentido u siquiera esforzarse por saber realmente

Los monjes decian que por el contrario,el mundo espiritual era un portal abierto donde los dioses caminaban entre la tierra cada determinado tiempo,en aras corregir y premiar a quienes con sus acciones,rezos u ofrendas los deleitaban u ofendian,todo lo que ocurria en este mundo estaba a la interpretacion que los monjes y erudtios en plena meditacion lograban decifrar.

Claro!,con toda esa mierda de insiensos y demas cucherias que respiraban en los templos y altares hasta el podria decir que un sapo o mono de los muchos que habitaban cerca les hablaba y expresaba su demanda o lo que sea que quisieran

De ahí la expresion ..."Es la voluntad de los Dioses"

-Voluntad de los dioses mi culo !-se cuestiono a si mismo

Algo mas llamo su atención al recordar este hecho !

Se coloco de pie,saliendo de donde estaba enterrado ,la tierra se desprendía de su cuerpo,sorprendentemente no se sentia cansado,fuera del dolor que lo aquejo al principio ,de hecho de sentia bastante bien ,si se le preguntaba estaba seguro de jamas haberse sentido de la misma forma

-Ok veamos-se dijo a si mismo respirando el aire fresco de la noche,empezó a enumerar las cosas-De alguna extraña manera estoy vivo !-su ejercicio de autoreflexion habia comenzado

Durante su vida ya sea por lo corta que fue o demas ,vio infinidad de cosas sobrenaturales,si no las hubiera visto con sus propios ojos ,se hubiera seguido riendo de los monjes y ancianos por sus cuentos del mundo espiritual y demas ahora,si en verdad existian esos mundos con sus dioses...

No lo hubieran regresado de entre los muertos asi nada mas !,incluso simples personas con conocimientos de hechicería oscura podia traerlo aunque por corto periodo de tiempo ...no mas de un par de dias

A esos regresados se les concocia como " los apestados"...demas esta decir porque su nombre

Mas sin embargo y viendo su cuerpo en perfecto estado mas alla de la suciedad,debia haber una razón ,siempre la habia,los dioses no regalaban nada ni hacian las cosas a la ligera ,si en verdad todo era cierto ,algo que empezaba a creer

La pregunta era ...porque estaba vivo?... y cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde el incidente con el DEMONIO hasta ahora ?,estas y muchas preguntas le asaltaban la mente pero surgio una necesidad imperiosa que requeria atencion...

-Ya me orino!-

Cinco minutos despues y con la vejiga desinflamada este camino hasta un risco cercano desde el lugar donde estaba enterrado,observo que la noche aun caia sobre lo que parecia un gran ciudad ,observo con detenimiento las multiples luces que se erguian como una almenara en todo lo alto

Quien o quienes lo hayan revivido le habian otorgado un leve conocimiento de lo que fuera esta nueva era ,un idioma muy parecido al suyo,pero a cambio descubrió para su frustracion que poco o nada recordaba de su vida pasada ,eventos aislados,rostros sin nombres ,situaciones comprometedoras y demas no le daban indicio alguno sobre su pasado

Mas sin embargo sabia bien un gran numero de habilidades adquiridas en su vida...por su apariencia andrajosa y los recuerdos de los templos ,la sangre,gritos,lamentos ,risas ...el fuego consumiéndolo hasta morir y su cometido hasta ese fatidico dia y lo que hacia,no solo él si no un amplio grupo muy parecido a él mismo,dedujo sin vacilar lo que era o aparentemente pretendia ser

-...Shinobi-dijo en apenas un susurro

Recordo fragmentos de lo que hacia en ese templo hasta que todo de manera literal se habia ido a la mierda con la aparición de ese DEMONIO surgido desde lo que parecia ser unas mazmorras lo profundo del templo

La batalla contra esa criatura ,si se le podia llamar asi ,duro solo un parpadeo ,no pudo hacer mucho ya que su aparición tomo a todos por sorpresa,chasqueo la lengua al recordar el mar de fuego engullendolo y los berridos estruendosos de la criatura al golpear todo lo que había a su paso

Preferia morir ahogado que volver a padecer al fuego y la sensacion de su piel y carne arder ,deberia tener quemaduras esparcidas por su cuerpo pero para su sorpresa este no las tenia ,solo las cicatrices antiguas...

-Al menos se hubieran tomado la molestia de borrarlas -se dijo mas a si mismo que a nadie en particular-Como sea...ahora necesito guiarme y sobre todo darme un maldito baño -gruño algo molesto a esto ultimo

Empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo adentrandose en lo profundo del bosque tras él,no camino mucho cuando recordó algo ...o mas bien la falta de algo

-Espera un jodido momento !...-sus ojos se abrieron con duda y nerviosismo -...Cual es mi maldito nombre ?

Por extraño que parezca ...ese pequeño detalle no lo recordaba .

Habia caminado bastante tiempo,sus habilidades le brindaban conocimiento de la naturaleza en general, por lo que no fue dificil para él encontrar el riachuelo de un río,despojandose de sus harapos ,dejo descubierto su torso,lavandose la suciedad vio su reflejo mientras se refrescaba,vio que era joven,el mismo rostro ,el semblante que tenia antes de morir.

-Respira...exhala...respira...exhala...-

Sentado con las piernas cruzadas ,cerro sus ojos concentrándose,tratando de encontrar las respuestas a sus interrogantes y mas aun,recobrar las piezas faltantes de su vida pasada,sumergiendose en las profundidades de su subconciente explayo su lente dejandola en blanco...al menos eso trato

"Pervertido de mierda !...ya veras cuando te atrape desgraciado infeliz"

-Grrr...-un rugido de frustracion salio de sus labios -Intentalo otra vez !-se demando a si mismo !

"No toques mi manzanas "

-Nnnggghh...-las cejas se entrecerraban al no obtener nada conciso,por extraño que fuera ,él sabia que estos no eran parte de sus memorias...

"Luke...soy tu padre !"

-MIERDA NO...!-

Derrotado se dejo caer de espaldas sobre el pasto ,vio la luna que a travez de las densas nubes esta ilunimaba aun la noche,poco a poco el sueño lo empezo a reclamar ,cuando fue la ultima vez que logro dormir sin ser torturado por sus pesadillas ...por sus demonios personales que noche tras noche le recordaban cosas ...eventos ...fragmentos olvidados ...suspiro resignado

-Estoy jodido !-

Una risa seductora rompio el silencio del lugar ,el sentido del oido le hizo redirigir la mirada hacia unos arbustos donde una figura femenina envuelta en un kimono rojo con dorado lo saludaban ,entrecerro la mirada al ver de cerca a la mujer ...o lo que aparentaba serlo

Larga cabellera rojo cual fuego ,tez blanca como la nieve y ojos dorados de pupila razgada le decian todo lo que necesitaba saber,su figura bastante dotada era facil atraer las miradas de hombres y mujeres por igual

~Ufufufufufufu...Oh miiii...pero mira nada mas que se encuentra hoy en dia eh ~

Se levanto de un salto y por inercia dada a su memoria muscular llevo su mano izquierda hacia su espalda ,en busca de su Ninjato..fue en ese instante que cerro los ojos en frustacion ...situacion que no paso desapercibida por su acompañante

-Ghoul...- susurro viendo a su inesperado visitante

-Supongo que buscaras esto ?-su risa burlesca lo irrito,mas cuando la mujer jugueteaba con un ninjato oxidado sujeto a una especie de cinturon con varios aditamentos pegados-Aun asi no te serviria de mucho ufufufufu-su mirada traviesa le advertia del peligro latente

La mujer pelirroja dejo caer el ninjato y el cinturon,obteniendo con esto que el shinobi enfocara la vista en este hecho,acto que aprovecho para moverse a una velocidad sobrehumana logrando con esto sorprender al shinobi quedando cara a cara con él

-...BUAGH !-

La mirada del shinobi cayo sobre la mano ensangrentada que estaba incrustada a un costado de su cuerpo,escupiendo gran cantidad de sangre ,la mujer con una sadica sonrisa respondió

-Ufufufufufu ser tomado con la guardia bajo es una desgracia-se lamio los labios al cer los ojos marrones fijos en ella-Esperaba mucho mas de ti cariño~ronroneo acercándose a el casi besándolo

Cuando estuvo apunto de lamer sus labios noto como una delgada sonrisa crecía poco a poco en el rostro del shinobi

-Lo tengo siempre en cuenta ante putas como tú-

Dicho esto ,la mujer pelirroja quedo sorpendida al ver como este se convertia en humo ante sus ojos para posteriormere sentir una fuerte patada en su rostro ,el impacto fue tal que fue lanzada varios metros lejos

La mujer totalmente furiosa se levanto aun con la mejilla roja del golpe y sus iris dorados vieron como el shinobi levantada su ninjato oxidado y adoptada una postura de lucha

Esta por el contrario de seguir furiosa ante el shinobi,rio a carcajadas con las manos en su cintura,para despues tranquilizarse y ocultar su boca con una manga de su kimono ,din perder de vista por un solo segundo al shinobi

-A pesar de ser resucitado a tan poco tiempo tus habilidades siguen indemnes Ufufufu-unos abanicos ahora se encontraban entre sus manos,su sonrisa sensual era parcialmente oculta ,empezó a caminar alrededor del shinobi,divirtiendose cual depredador a encontrado una presa-Son esas formas de tratar a una dama eh?~

El sonido de metal chocando resonó en todo el lugar ,la razon,la mujer habia lanzado tres kunai's-sonriendo divertida salto elegantemente para esquivar ahora tres shuriken quedando suspendida,flotando a varios metros sobre el Shinobi,con la luna a su espalda la mujer pelirroja prosiguió

Si uno no tuviera habilidades especiales para ver mas alla del sentido de la vista,se irian con la apariencia de que la mujer levitaba,pero para el Shinobi y sus habilidades,logro ver una muy bien intrinsica telaraña de lineas de seda colocadas sobre las copas de los arboles ,la mujer caminaba elegantemente sobre estas

-Impresonante ...-elogio con sinceridad -me hiciste recordar aquella vez cuando nos conocimos Ufufufufu-esta declaracion trajo consigo la atencion del Shinobi quien abrio con sorpresa los ojos

-Nos conocemos ?-dudoso interrogo,curioso por las palabras de la mujer,algo le decia que no estaba mintiendo

La mujer solo sonrio,algo la estaba divirtiendo y aprovecharia cada instante

-Mooooohhh...me duele que no me recuerdes~en un debil ronroneo esta declaro fingiendo estar dolida,llevabdose una mano a sus voluptuosos pechos-Deberias de recordarlo cariño ,despues de todo tú fuiste quien me libero de la prision donde esos estupidos monjes me tenian enclaustrada!-

El shinobi ante sus palabras empezó a tratar de recordar a que se refería pero para su desgracia,un dolor de cabeza lo empezó a aquejar mas y mas ,haciendolo caer de rodillas ,con ambas manos se sostenia la cabeza ante los dolorosos recuerdos difusos

Muerte...gritos...llantos...humo...fuego...

-Memoria reprimida por lo que veo eh-la mujer no hizo nada mas que observar como el shinobi se retorcía de rodillas -No te esfuerzes cariño ,por mas que intentes no lograras nada ufufufufu-

El Shinobi aun con dolor levanto el rostro para ver a la mujer sostenida sobre las lineas de seda ,pero por mas que la viera no podia recordarla por mas que intentara

Antes de siquiera querer hacer algo,la mujer agrio sus rostro mientras suspiraba fuertemente a su alrededor,levanto la nariz al percibir un olor desagradable para ella..mas bien varios olores ,no solo eso usando Senjutsu obtuvo firmas u auras sobrenaturales que poco a poco de acercaban a donde ella estaba...

-Es una pena-dijo haciedo un puchero al Shinobi quien poco a poco recobraba su compostura -Nuestra reunion tendra que esperar me temo ~ termino arrullando la ultima frase,sin perder la mirara del Shinobi bajo ella

Asi sin mas,saltaba perdiéndose entre el brillo de la luna tras ella,no sin antes decir unas ultimas palabras de despedida...

~Estare ansiosa el volverte a ver -el Shinobi quien ya recuperado solo se quedo de pie viendo la luna llena y la fina silueta femenina siendo absorbida hasta desaparecer-...hasta que nos volvamos a ver ...Issei ~

El Shinobi,estoico hizo suyas las palabras de la mujer

-...Ese es mi nombre -se cuestiono viendo su reflejo sobre las aguas del lago -Mi nombre es Issei ?-

Continuara:...

Mis amigos ,saludos y mas a todos en Fanfiction ,aqui de regreso con el tarado de mi hermano(hola)ejem,hoy traemos (mas bien yo traigo este Fic sacado de las profundidades de mi mente muajajaja) si ...como digas

Una pequeña encuesta ya que como bien leen..el protagonista es un Shinobi amnesico,la pregunta es ..le dare hsbilidades tipo Naruto o lo describo como un shinobi mas real

Quieren algo de Harem?...,su pasado ya lo tenemos detallado pero no asi su furuto y el como actuara en el mundo DxD..sanguinario...piadoso..bromista...sabio ?

Sin mas nos despedimos y los vemos mas pronto que tarde ..actualizaremos las demas historias poco a poco ...sin mas hasta luego


End file.
